The invention relates to controlling production.
As shown in FIG. 1, a subterranean well might have a lateral wellbore that is lined by a monobore casing 12. Besides supporting the lateral wellbore, the monobore casing 12 serves as a conduit to carry well fluids out of the lateral wellbore. The lateral wellbore extends through several regions called production zones where a producing formation has been pierced by explosive charges to form fractures 14 in the formation. Near the fractures 14, the monobore casing 12 has perforations 16 which allow well fluid from the formation to flow into a central passageway of the monobore casing 12. The well fluid flows though the monobore casing 12 into a production tubing 11 which carries the well fluid to the surface of the well. The well fluid typically contains a mixture of fluids, such as water, gas, and oil.
To aid the well fluid in reaching the surface, a pump 10 is typically located in the production tubing 11 near the union of the production tubing 11 and the casing 12. The pump 10 typically receives power through power cables 2 which extend downhole to the pump 10 from the surface. Annular packers 2 are typically used to form a seal between the pump 10 and the interior of the production tubing 11.
The invention provides a tubing that has radial ports for controlling the flow of well fluid into a passageway of the tubing. Each port detects a composition of the well fluid and based on the detected composition, the port controls the flow of the well fluid into the passageway. As a result, production zones of a wellbore may be isolated, and the failure of one production zone does not require a complete shut-down of the wellbore.
In one embodiment, the invention features a tubing for use in a well bore capable of furnishing a well fluid. The tubing has an annular member having a passageway. The tubing has at least one port that is connected to detect a composition of the well fluid and control flow of the well fluid into the passageway based on the composition.
In another embodiment, the invention features a method for use in a well bore capable of furnishing a well fluid. The method includes detecting a composition of the well fluid. The flow of the well fluid into a passageway of a tubing is automatically controlled based on the composition.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the description and from the claims.